A Very Merry Christmas
by MoviesOccupyMyLife
Summary: Christmas is coming up and Beca and Chloe are getting into the holiday spirit. (Secret Santa gift to @Crazyintheeast on tumblr)


"Chloe, I'm home!" Beca calls as she walks through the door.

"In the kitchen!" Chloe calls back.

Beca makes her way to the kitchen, seeing the redhead sitting at the table.

"Hey," Beca smiles at her girlfriend.

"Hey!" Chloe looks up at Beca, "Oh my, you're covered in snow!" Chloe laughs.

"Yeah, I'm freezing," Beca complains.

"Why don't you go get changed?" Chloe suggests, "I'll make you some hot chocolate!"

"Okay, I'll be back," Beca turns to go to their room.

* * *

Beca walks down the stairs and turns into the kitchen, Chloe sitting at the table, two cups of hot chocolate sitting in front of her.

Beca sits across from Chloe and picks up one of the mugs. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good, very unproductive," Chloe smiles, "How about yours?" Chloe leans across the table and laces her hand with Beca's free one.

"It was good, but it's better now that I'm home for a week with my awesome and hot girlfriend."

"Oh, is that so?" Chloe smirks.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to throw a snowball at you," Beca takes a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I'm not scared, Mitchell!"

"Yeah?" Beca asks bringing her face to Chloe's- the redhead giving a nod- Beca leans back in her chair, smirking, "Well you should be."

"That sounds like a challenge," Chloe raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe it is," Beca shrugs, "I guess you'll just have to find out."

* * *

And that's how the couple finds themselves outside in the snow the next day. Beca hiding behind a tree, with Chloe throwing snowballs at her.

Beca notices that snow is no longer being thrown her way, and she peaks her head around the tree. The tiny brunette smirks and picks up a handful of snow, bunching it into a ball.

Beca moves from behind the tree and slowly makes her way over to Chloe's position. Beca pauses right in front of the tree Chloe stands behind and takes a deep breath. The tiny brunette jumps out to the side and throws the snowball at Chloe, "Hah! Gotc…."

"Where did you go?" Beca asks herself as she turns around. She looks around the yard, keeping her eye out for anything that stands out. Beca squints as she sees the back of Chloe's snow jacket leaning against the side of the house. Beca picks up snow and makes a snowball before running over to Chloe's new position.

"I've gotcha this time!" Beca throws her snowball at Chloe, only for the jacket to fall over. "What the…" Beca turns around, looking for the redhead.

"I'm done with your games Chloe! Come out and fight me!" Beca yells as she makes her way across the yard.

Beca hears something hit the ground behind her and quickly turns around. Chloe is running at her, and before she can react, Chloe tackles her to the ground.

"Any last words?" Chloe asks, a smirk plasters across her face.

Beca looks up at Chloe, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but wouldn't I?" Chloe asks, "But… I guess you'll just have to find out," Chloe repeats Beca's words from the night before.

"You kno-" and Chloe smashes snow onto Beca's face. Beca gasps and goes to bring her hands up to wipe the cold snow off of her face, only to find her arms trapped under Chloe's legs.

"How does it feel to lose?" Chloe asks. And Beca doesn't even need to see Chloe to know that she's smirking.

"Cold," Beca replies, snow falling into her mouth and instantly melting.

Beca shakes her face to rid it of the snow and she smiles up at Chloe, "How does it feel to win?"

"Great, it was easy," Chloe leans down and kisses Beca.

Beca pulls away, "We should go inside, you don't have you jacket on," Beca points out.

"Alright," Chloe goes to get off Beca, but she stops, "But, you have to start the fireplace and make hot chocolate."

Beca smiles, "You got it."

Chloe gets off of Beca and holds her hand out for the tiny brunette. Beca takes Chloe's hands and Chloe pulls her out of the snow.

The two enter the house and Chloe starts to sit down on the couch, only to be stopped by Beca, "You're covered in snow, you might want to go get changed first."

"Good idea, I'll be right back."

Beca smiles and grabs a few logs from beside the fireplace and places them into the fireplace, and lighting them.

Beca makes her way into the kitchen and proceeds to make two cups of hot chocolate. The tiny brunette brings the hot chocolate into the living room, handing one of the cups to Chloe, who is sitting on the couch.

"I'm going to go get changed, I'll be right back," Beca smiles before running up the stairs.

Chloe sighs and looks at the fire, smiling as she starts to feel warm. Beca comes back and sits down next to Chloe on the couch.

"So, I know we said no presents until Christmas," Beca says looking at Chloe, "But I can't wait until tomorrow to give you this," Beca pulls a small, wrapped package out of her jacket pocket, handing it to Chloe.

Chloe looks down at the package in her hand, "Are you sure you want me to open this now?"

"God yes, I can't wait until tomorrow," Beca sighs.

Chloe tears the wrapping paper off of the package to reveal a small, black box. She opens the box, seeing a ring inside; she snaps her head up to Beca.

"Okay, before you say anything," Beca starts, "This isn't a proposal. We haven't really talked about marriage yet, so I thought I would get you that ring as a uh…promise ring…well I mean, just so you know that I'm not leaving anytime soon, hell, I'm not leaving at all," Beca looks up at Chloe, "So, just a 'Hey, we're definitely getting married someday, but not today' ring."

Beca notices the tears in Chloe's eyes, "Please don't cry, because then I'm going to cry and that'll ruin my badass reputation."

Chloe laughs, "What badass reputation?"

"Hey!"

Chloe lunges forward and hugs Beca, "I love you."

"I love you too, Chlo."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Merry Christmas! Let me know what you think about this!**

 **~MOML :)**


End file.
